inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hissatsu Technique
Hissatsu Techniques (必殺技, Hissatsu-waza, lit. "Killer Techniques") are special techniques used to surpass normal plays of soccer. Info Game Each Hissatsu requires a certain amount of TP to be used. A Hissatsu's power is written above the Hissatsu list when you have to choose a Hissatsu to use. List of all Hissatsu: Hissatsu Types Hissatsu are divided into 4 types: Shoot, Offense, Block, Catch and Skill. Shoot Shoot (シュート, Shūto), is a type of Hissatsu used to score goals. Volleys, bicycle kicks and headers also belong here. List of all Shoot Hissatsu: Shoot Hissatsu Dribble Dribble (ドリブル, Doriburu) is a type of Hissatsu used to get past opponents. Passes, dodges, feints, charges also belong here. List of all Dribble Hissatsu: Dribble Hissatsu Block Block (ブロック, Burokku) is a type of Hissatsu used to get the ball from an opponent. Tackles, slide tackles also belong here. List of all Block Hissatsu: Block Hissatsu Catch Catch (キャッチ, Kyachchi), is a type of Hissatsu used to stop the ball from going into the goal. Punches also belong here. List of all Catch Hissatsu: Catch Hissatsu Skill Skill (スキル, Sukiru) is a type of Hissatsu that requires no TP and has certain effects on players, techniques, or the team. Secondary types Shoot, Block and Catch Hissatsu may have secondary types *'Shoot Block' (シュートブロック, Shūto Burokku) is a type of Hissatsu used to block incoming shoots or decreasing their power. Hissatsu in this group are Shoot and Block techniques, and marked with a "B" at the end of their names. *'Long Shoot' (ロングシュート, Rongu Shūto) is a type of Hissatsu that can be used from long distances without losing power. Techniques in this group are Shoot techniques only, and marked with a "L" at the end of their names. *'Shoot Chain' (シュートチェイン, Shūto Chein) is a type of Hissatsu used to power up a shoot currently executed. Hissatsu in this group are Shoot techniques only, and marked with a "C" at the end of their names. The original character who scores the goal is the character who chains the shot, and not the character who starts the shot. Elements Like players, each technique is assigned one of four elements. If a technique with the same element as the player's is used, its power will greatly increase. Combination Hissatsu Techniques Game These techniques must be used with 1 or more partners. They can be anyone, but certain techniques only allow players with specific features to be partners. You can also let your partners be "Random". You don't have to be close to your chosen partners, but they must be on the field. Some Combination Hissatsu are stronger than individual Hissatsu, and are used frequently in the anime. List of all Combination Hissatsu: Combination Hissatsu Evolution When a technique is used successfully for a certain number of times, it will "evolve" to its next stage, level up, increasing its power. Types Growth rates Each technique also has a growth rate, fast, medium, or slow, which determines the number of times that the hissasu needs to level up. Ultimate Evolution The Ultimate Evolution are the last and highest evolution of the hissatsu. The three evolutions are: 神, ∞ and GO. In order to evolve a hissatsu into an ultimate evolution hissatsu, you need a ultimate evolution manual. These are dropped by these teams: Category:Game Mechanics